The invention relates to an arrangement and procedure for phase-fired control, particularly for thermal engineering, with a transformer that has a primary and a secondary coil for generating voltage, where the secondary coil has an end and at least two taps, where a controllable electrical switching element is connected to each tap. The controllable electrical switching element is connected to a first connection of a load and a second connection of the load is connected to the end of the secondary coil.
The invention also relates to a phase-fired control procedure where the set value is specified for an electrically controllable load and is controlled by hooking up or switching off multiple switching elements that can be controlled at the same time, which are arranged between an alternator and the load in an electrical circuit and which work in a phase-fired method.
There are many well-known phase-fired control units from a technical standpoint, for example, a dimmer switch for controlling the voltage and thus the brightness of a light bulb.
Furthermore, the so-called phase-fired controllers are also well known as performance controllers, which are used in thermal engineering.
They are available under various product names like Thyrovar (AEG), Sirius (Siemens), Reotron (REO), Optron, Eurotherm, Thermocon, Tematec, Dietz, etc.
For a special area, multiple thyristor units are needed for the controller circuits that are partially set, also known as voltage sequence control, specifically between two and six units, controlled with an individual switch, which generate the thyristor control impulses. The voltage is thus controlled with a phase gate, which does not change the frequency of the voltage.
Such arrangements have the advantages of the phase gate process and simultaneously reduce the network reaction effects.
Switches of this type have been available in the market since the 1970's. Additional controls of a phase-fired control are connected to a control unit via a bus structure or through multiple connections with each other.
This additionally results in added costs in terms of the joining technology for the electrical connection of individual control elements that are quite high for the controllers and/or control units, as well as testing costs for a function control while manufacturing the devices.
The invention thus has to specify an underlying phase-fired control which reduces the production and functional control costs and expenses.